The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A residential or light commercial HVAC (heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning) system controls temperature and humidity of a building. Upper and lower temperature limits may be specified by an occupant or owner of the building, such as an employee working in the building or a homeowner.
A thermostat controls operation of the HVAC system based on a comparison of the temperature at a thermostat and the target values. The thermostat may control the HVAC system to heat the building when the temperature is less than the lower temperature limit. The thermostat may control the HVAC system to cool the building when the temperature is greater than the upper temperature limit. Heating the building and cooling the building generally decreases humidity, although the HVAC system may include a humidifier that adds humidity to warm air output by the HVAC system during heating of the building.